tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dollydolphin987/OC Blog- Susanna Young Mi Rizzo
|team = American Mew Mew Lord's Army |base = Los Angeles Angelic Cafe |weapon = Cherry microphone (useless once angel) Cherry Staff Angelic Sword |status = Alive Immortal |family = Sisters: Sara, Sofia, and Rachele Rizzo, Josephina Gyeong Brothers: Mario, Riccardo, Raimondo, and Stefano Rizzo, Jason and Justin Gyeong Parents (dead): Dante Rizzo and Hyung-Jung Gyeong-Rizzo boyfriend: Leonardo Di Mercurio Cousin: Ichigo Momomiya }} Susanna is the leader of the Los Angeles Mew Mews along with Leonardo Di Mercurio. She is the cousins of Ichigo Momomiya by her mom being half Japanese and half Korean. Susanna is infused with the Pampas Cat the Bolivian Andes subspecies by her human side and her angelic side being a Trumpeter Swan due to the fact she is the last and to an angel named Sousanna an arch angel. Appereance Civilian/Angel Because of the arch angel Sousanna her hair is of an unearthly color starting as a baby. She has black hair with thin red highlights throughout her hair no matter if she is human, angel, or transformed since transforming will not touch an angels or angel offspring's hair and eye color. She like her angel do have dark eyes but it is due to her African and Asian background that she has black eyes that are stated to be obsidian or jet black to most people as she an adult. As a child though they were more described as an Ebony black. Her hair is normally down but she sometimes does have it up, partly up, or in braids particulary cornrows which signifies the start of a tour with her band because it is easier to care for due to it being Curly Coily hair and it is longer than it seems. Also the hair tends to hide her cat ears when they pop out when left untouch and not styled and normally one when styled due to a left handed part unless pulled back. Wolf form Susanna is a decended from her father's of the Quileute tribe can morph when she wants into a large wolf. She is a pure white wolf and because of her shoulders and dense she has long and thick fur. She also in her wolf form resembles an artic wolf despite having long legs in human form. When she turns into an angel her wolf form gains two large angel wings. Cat Susanna due to the instability of the cat DNA can turn into a small white cat totally different from her ears on her transformation. As a cat compared to Ichigo and Ryou she has longer fur especially on her tail. She has a red scarf around her neck and a red bow at the base/head of the tail. Her eyes in cat form are very much an ebony color but then again she only trusts a few people to see her in her cat form mostly people she is comfortable in human form. Mew Mew Susanna as a Mew Mew is in a red body suit that has black shorts over top of it with these red ruffle comes out from the short themselves hiding major scars on her outer thighs. She has two long red gloves with stars on top and a black choker that has her pendent. Attacked to her shorts are to small black garters not covering up her mew mark. She has knee high boots with a red shin and the rest black also the top is bent down. Her ears and tail in her mew form are red and the ears can only be seen if he hair had been styled before. She also had large white wings resembling angel wings until she turned into an angel and the Swan DNA left her body for good. After the turning she will consciously either have wings out or in depending on who she is fighting and also if she changed since one weapon mimicked what she could do natrually as an angel and that is controling a wild beast including a Chimera Animas. Category:Blog posts